


...gets a tattoo when they're drunk?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [17]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 26 - Who gets a tattoo when they're drunk?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...gets a tattoo when they're drunk?

“Here you go, safe and sound!” Maxwell proclaims as he pretty much unloads Drake onto Olivia’s shoulder. “Bit tipsy though.”

“I’m fine!” Drake complains loudly, slurring the words and holding tightly to Olivia’s hand so as not to fall.

“How did you manage to get him drunk?”

“It was his bachelor party! Getting piss drunk is the main goal of bachelor parties!”

“You’re not drunk” she argues.

“I sure am. There’s just no difference between drunk Maxwell Beaumont and regular Maxwell Beaumont” he explains, and Olivia hates that it actually makes sense.

“Well, thanks for bringing him home, I guess. At least the wedding isn’t tomorrow yet, or I’d probably have to marry a zombie.”

She watches as Maxwell leaves and turns her attention to her fiancé.

“Liiiiiiiv” Drake drapes his arms around her waist and buries his face on her neck, hiding under her loose hair.

She chuckles in spite of herself. “Yes?”

“Luv you.”

She grins, shaking her head. “I love you too, doofus. Not let’s get you upstairs.”

She helps him up the stairs and into their bedroom and sits him on the bed. She pours him some water and makes him drink all of it, figuring it might ease the pretty certain headache he’s bound to have in the morning. Then she gently helps him get his clothes out, smiling to herself when he insists on doing it himself and nearly falls over.

She helps him off his shirt and stops short, alarmed.

“Drake… Why is there a bandage on your shoulder? Did you get hurt?

He looks at her, puzzled. “What? No, I didn’t. I think I didn’t…Oh, wait! I got a tattoo!”

“You what?!”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s… something… important…”

She rolls her eyes. “You know what, keep it bandaged for now, we can deal with it tomorrow.” She’s curious, but way too tired to care about it right now.

Once Drake has been dealt with and is fast asleep on the large bed, she turns off the lights and settles down next to him. Not too close though. He smells like a distillery and no love is that strong.

She grins at him when he comes down for breakfast the next morning. Even though it’s nearly noon. He’s still in pyjamas, his hair is sticking out in every possible direction and he’s wearing shades inside the house.

“Morning, sunshine!” she says, louder than necessary just to spite him, watching in amusement as he frowns and groans.

“Ssssh.”

She chuckles and motions for him to sit beside her on the couch where she’d been sitting and reading the news on her tablet. She calls for a servant and asks for some water, an aspirin, and the strongest coffee she can manage, and Drake lays his head on her lap while he waits.

She gently runs her fingers through his hair, and he sighs into the caress.

She remembers then the tattoo, and makes him sit up and take off his long sleeved pajama top. She calls for a servant again, laughing a little when he complains of her shouting, and asks for a basin filled with water and a washcloth.

“I’m curious. You were too drunk last night to tell me what you got tattooed.”

He frowns, taking a few sips of his coffee, trying to remember, then raises his eyebrows. “Oh! It was… You know what, why don’t you have a look at it yourself?”

Feeling even more curious, she carefully peels off the bandage. She grins at what she sees written in fancy cursive writing.

If you can breath, you can stand;

and if you can stand, you can fight.

She wasn’t proud of much that had come from her parents, in fact she was deeply ashamed of most of it, but this sentence had actually helped her find inner strength many times, so she cherished it deeply.

“Why?”

“It’s what you said to me when I was dueling Neville. It was the first time I realized… well, that you weren’t so bad. And that we were friends…ish. And mostly, that you had faith in me, that you supported me, that you were there for me. I was thinking back, and I guess that’s the moment I started to see you differently, as someone who truly was on my corner. Also, I know this sentence is important for you, and if it’s important for you, it’s important for me too. And I wanted to show you I’m committed to this, to you. I know we’re about to be married, but I wanted to really show you I’m on your corner. Always.”

Her eyes fill to the brim with tears while he’s talking and she let’s them fall, kissing him softly when he’s finished talking.

“You know, for a drunk tattoo, that’s pretty eloquent.”

He shrugs, blushing. “I have my moments.”


End file.
